ADW: Bring Me to Life
by KTEW
Summary: Set in my friend's story, A Different World. What happens when Jet proposes a song choice to Jasliene that ISN'T country? ...And what happens when they find out they were being spied on? Jetliene-ish. Songfic


I looked up from the sheet music to Jet, eyebrow raised.

"What?" he said, almost defensively.

I didn't answer.

"Jasliene, you in there?" He waved his hand in front of my face, leaning into me a bit. We were both sitting on my bed; he'd just given me the music for the song he wanted us to do at our next… performance-type thing.

I glanced back at the music.

"Jet, are you sure we should do this?"

He looked confused. "Why shouldn't we?"

I shrugged. "Well, we've never done anything but country before. Much less this." I waved the sheets in front of his face. I knew the song, I just didn't know if we could play it.

He shrugged back. "So?"

I shook my head. No one in our group played piano, so we changed it to fit a guitar.

I tried the first couple of chords. It was pretty simple to play, just different.

I looked down at the words and tried it together.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_"

It really wasn't a hard song to do.

__"_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
>Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold<br>Until you find it there and lead it back home_"

The chords got faster. It almost reminded me of the W.I.T.C.H. theme. (What? Whistle and Velvet like it.)

Jet chimed in.

"_Wake me up_"

I grabbed it, my voice getting more powerful.

__"_Wake me up inside_"

Back to him._  
><em>"_I can't wake up_"

And back to me.

__"_Wake me up inside_"

And then him.

__"_Save me_"

And then me.

__"_Call my name and save me from the dark_"_  
><em>

And him.

__"_Wake me up_"

And me.

__"_Bid my blood to run_"

Back to him again.

__"_I can't wake up_"

I took it again.

__"_Before I come undone_"_  
><em>

He took it one more time.

"_Save me_"

I grabbed it back.

__"_Save me from the nothing I've become_"

I paused and strummed the next few chords.

I started singing again._  
><em>

"_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_"_  
><em>

Jet chimed in again.

"_Wake me up_"

__"_Wake me up inside_"

"_I can't wake up_"

__"_Wake me up inside_"

__"_Save me_"

__"_Call my name and save me from the dark_"__

"_Wake me up_"

__"_Bid my blood to run_"

__"_I can't wake up_"

__"_Before I come undone_"_  
><em>

"_Save me_"

__"_Save me from the nothing I've become_"__

He took it again.

"_I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life_"__

Back to me again.

"_Frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything<em>

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
>Don't let me die here<br>There must be something more  
>Bring me to life<em>"_  
><em>

And then him.

__"_Wake me up_"

__"_Wake me up inside_"

"_I can't wake up_"

__"_Wake me up inside_"

__"_Save me_"

__"_Call my name and save me from the dark_"__

"_Wake me up_"

__"_Bid my blood to run_"

__"_I can't wake up_"

__"_Before I come undone_"_  
><em>

"_Save me_"

__"_Save me from the nothing I've become_"

He took the end.

__"_I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life_"

I heard a few claps and looked up. Bee, Honey, and Granyt were standing in the doorway.

Honey let out a catcall.

I set my guitar down, stood up, and put a hand on my hip. "What are you guys doing here?"

Bee smiled. "These two had their ears pressed up against the door." She pointed to Honey and Granyt. It still amuses me that Bee and Granyt are the same age and height, but Granyt acts so much younger.

Honey shrugged. "We wanted to hear the music."

Bee raised an eyebrow. "She hadn't started playing it yet."

Granyt pointed (more like flailed) at Honey. "It was her idea!"

I glanced at Jet, who was trying not to laugh. "Okay, I'd believe that," I said, turning back to them.

Jet walked over and stood next to me. "So, do you guys think she should let it go and sing it?"

They nodded, Honey so enthusiastically I thought her head was gonna come off.

He grinned. "Good. Now, why we you two spying on us in the first place?"

Oh, Jet, you're so oblivious.

I just rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm.


End file.
